pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Latios
Latios (Japanese: ラティオス Ratiosu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Latias's male counterpart. Biology Physiology Latios looks similar to Latias, though it is blue and a bit larger; it is also similar to Lugia. Latios has an upside-down, white teardrop shape in the center of its blue face. In the middle of his chest, Latios has a red triangle, much like Latias', whose is blue, showing in some way they are related. In the movie Pokémon Heroes, Latios and Latias both serve as guardians. In Mega form, Latios has purple skin tone.Mega Latios Latios also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in a Poké Ball. When Latios is released it will use the move Steel Wing with Latias. Latias is Latios' sister. Special Abilities Latios comes with the ability Levitate, which causes Ground-type moves to always miss excepts from the move Sand Attack.Latios is able to fold in his arms and fly at the speed of a jet. He can also make foes see images he has seen or what he imagines in his head. He can understand human speech. Even if he is hiding, Latios can detect the locations and emotions of others using telepathy. Latios can also refract light around him to make him appear invisible unless the light strikes him just right. Latios is the only known Pokémon that learns Luster Purge. In the movie Pokémon Heroes Latias and Latios also had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around her to see exactly what Latios is seeing and vice versa. Evolution Latios does not evolve. However, as of Generation VI, Latios can Mega Evolve, if he holds the Latiosite. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs In the game if you choose a boy, (A.K.A. Ben) it will open up that the Pokémon Pinchers are after Latios. One of the Guardian Signs is a sign to call Latios. Thus your transportation for the game, besides Staraptor. Games Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Latios= |-| Mega Latios= Learnset Leveling Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 381 front.png |rbysapsprs=LatiosShinyRSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=E 381 front.gif |emeraldsprs=LatiosShinyE.gif |frlgspr=RS 381 front.png |frlgsprs=LatiosShinyRSFRLG.png |IIIback=LatiosBackGenIII.png |IIIbacks=LatiosShinyBackGenIII.png |dpspr= DP 381 front.png |dpsprs=LatiosShinyGenIV.png |ptspr= DP 381 front.png |ptsprs=LatiosShinyGenIV.png |hgssspr= DP 381 front.png |hgsssprs=LatiosShinyGenIV.png |IVback=LatiosBackGenIV.png |IVbacks=LatiosBackShinyGenIV.png |bwspr=Latios BW.gif |bwsprs=LatiosShinyBW.gif |Vback=LatiosBackBW.gif |Vbacks=LatiosShinyBackBW.gif |xyspr=Latios XY.gif |xysprf=LatiosShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Latios XY.gif |orassprf=LatiosShinyXY.gif |VIback=LatiosBackXY.gif |VIbackf=LatiosBackShinyXY.gif|b2w2spr = Latios BW.gif|b2w2sprs = LatiosShinyBW.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Latios first debuted with his sister Latias in Pokémon Heroes. Annie and Oakley captured Latios and used his DNA along with the stolen Soul Dew to power the Defense Mechanism in the museum of Alto Mare. Latios ended up sacrificing himself to save Alto Mare from an enormous tidal wave. A Latios owned by Tobias was used in The Semi-Final Frontier! in the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League, where he defeated Ash's Sceptile and Swellow and tied with Pikachu. Latios, along with Latias, have appeared in the 18th movie and Mega Evolved. * Latios (MS005) * Tobias' Latios * Brendan's Latios * Latios (MS018) Trivia * Although Latios' colors are mainly blue and white, the white was grey in Generation III. * Latios and Latias were the first -type Legendary Pokémon in National Pokédex order. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Latios and his female counterpart, Latias. * Latios and Latias' curious, intelligent, and playful natures resemble more of dolphins or whales rather than dragons. * Latios was the first Legendary Pokémon to have a 100% rate of being male. * Even though Mega Latios was released in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it was coded in Pokémon X and Y but was unobtainable unless you hack the game. * Mega Latios and Mega Latias looks exactly the same except for the eyes. Mega Latios has red eyes, while Mega Latias has yellow. In the shiny versions, Mega Latios still has his red eyes, while Mega Latias has green eyes. Gallery 381Latios AG anime.png 381Latios AG anime 2.png 381Latios AG anime 3.png 381Latios AG anime 4.png 381Latios AG anime 5.png 381Latios-Mega XY anime.png 381Latios-Mega XY anime 2.png 381Latios Dream.png 381Latios Mega Dream.png 381Latios Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 381Latios Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Pokken Tournament Latios.png Latias and Latios trophy SSBB.png Latias and Latios trophy SSBWU.png Mega Latias Pokemon TCG XY Roaring Skies.jpg Latias Latios.png Latios and Latias EX Dragon Frontiers.jpg Latias and Latios Adventures.png|Latios and Latias in the manga. ORAS Latias & Latios.png|Latios and Latias spotted by Brendan and May with their Pokémon on Southern Island. Soaring in the Sky.png|Brendan and May flying on Mega Latias and Mega Latios. ORAS Latios Battle.jpg|Battling Latios in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. References Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut